


Don't you just love the holodeck!

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J/C enjoying the holodeck. Chakotay POV.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Paramount owns them, I own the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you just love the holodeck!

Here I am, alone, watching the sunset.

It's a beautiful summer evening, still too warm for the late hour.

I take off my uniform jacket and kick of my boots, letting the grass tickle my feet.

I lay myself down, resting my head on my arm and look up to the sky where the first stars are appearing.

Although I have seen the stars a million times before, even from up close, I couldn't imagine them not being there.

They have grown to be so familiar. I close my eyes and imagine her here with me, looking at the same bright star.

My beautiful Kathryn.

\--------------------

_Another day has passed with me wanting her all to myself._

_I caught myself staring several times._

_Every time she passed me, I tried to capture her sweet, flowery smell._

_I couldn't decide if it was her perfume or her shampoo, but I loved it either way._

_I loved everything about her!_

\--------------------

"Hi there, lonely."

Did I just dream that or was she really here.

I open my eyes and look up at her.

She looks at me with the most beautiful smile on her face.

I prop up on my elbows to get a better look.

She looks so different.

No uniform, but a nice black summer dress, bare feet and her lovely long hair down.

She looks so feminine like that, not captain-like at all.

My heart skips a beat as she sits down next to me, slightly touching my knee with hers.

She has never been so close to me before, but I like the closeness.

"Hmmm, I love these hot summer nights." she says.

"I love it hot too."

Shit, too obvious?

She looks at me with a seductive smile, then lets her head fall back and closes her eyes.

She has just washed her hair; I can smell it and I can't keep myself from leaning in, burying my nose in the softness.

Suddenly I realize what I'm doing and panic, but she doesn't pull away from me, so I don't either.

"You smell wonderful." I whisper in her ear.

She doesn't say anything, but lays her hand on my upper leg and squeezes it gently.

She turns to look at me and our eyes lock.

It feels like an electrical storm is racing through my body.

I have to catch my breath and feel something tingling in my stomach.

Or is it somewhere more down?

Without any warning, she leans in and kisses me.

What's happening?

Another jolt rips through me and I suddenly feel a little nauseous…

I feel like a teenager kissing for the first time.

Although I've been with women before, I don't know what is happening to me now.

She carefully opens her mouth and licks my lips.

I need to regain control!

My tongue goes exploring too and I find that she tastes as good as she smells.

Now I really have a problem in my pants.

Her hand moves up, getting really close to my throbbing erection.

She doesn't break the kiss as she pushes me down and hovers over me.

Her hand closes around my hard cock and starts rubbing it with her thumb.

I can't take this much longer, my head starts spinning, my mind is everywhere.

_'Get over yourself'_ I think to myself.

The mist is finally clearing and I get control again.

My hand finds her breast and I squeeze it gently.

I can feel her trembling.

I push myself up to a sitting position and she straddles my hips, letting go of my cock.

Now I can feel her pubis pressing in to it.

She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me again.

I leave her luscious lips and kiss her cheek, her jawbone and make my way to her neck.

She slightly tilts her head, giving me better access.

When I kiss her behind her ear she lets out a soft moan and I know I've got the right spot.

I linger there for a moment while my hands find her breasts again.

Her nipples are hard and I rub them gently with my thumbs.

Again that wonderful sound escapes from deep within her.

I slowly start kissing my way down to the rim of her dress and she arches her back, offering herself to me.

I pull down the straps and uncover her firm bosom.

I immediately latch on to one of hard nipples and she gasps.

I do the same with the other one, making her almost lose all control.

She pushes back a little, giving herself access to open up my pants and sliding her hand in to grab my cock again.

I pull her underwear to one side and gently slide my thumb between her folds.

She is hot and wet, ready for me.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I've never been more sure of anything. I want you… inside me… now!"

She pushes my hand away, positions herself over me and in one quick movement joins us together.

"Owh!" she cries out at the sensation of being completely filled.

I give her a moment to adjust.

She is so tight, her inner muscles constricting my shaft, making me light-headed. I only hope I can keep this up for awhile.

She slowly starts moving and we find the right tempo.

I wrap my arms around her waist and hold on to her, my head resting on her chest.

I can hear her heartbeat, fast and very loud and I can feel her breathing go faster.

She grabs my hand and places it against her cheek. She feels warm, almost feverish, from arousal.

I stroke my thumb over her lips and she pulls it into her mouth, licking and sucking it.

I try to pull it out, but she won't let go.

I can sense her almost reaching her climax, so I hold her down and stop her from moving.

She let's go of my thumb and looks at me with disappointment.

I lift her up, breaking contact and turn us around.

She lies down in the grass, opening her legs to me.

I want to taste her, so I bend down and lick between her folds.

She rocks her hips forward and grabs my head, pushing herself against me.

I suck her clit and slide one finger in, making her whimper in pleasure.

I want to be inside her again, so I break contact and position myself to slide into her wet channel.

We find the right rhythm again and it doesn't take very long for her to get to near-climax again.

I thrust hard a few times and she loses control, tightening her inner muscles, going over the edge into a sparkle of sensation.

Her body shakes uncontrollably and she brings me up and over the edge.

"Oh, Kathryn…"

My cock is oversensitive and every movement almost hurts. I

very carefully leave her warmth, regretting it's over already.

I lie beside her and close my eyes, relishing the moment.

She turns to me and rests her head on my chest.

"Why have we waited this long?"she asks.

It takes a moment for her words to sink in.

She too has wanted this all along.

"I wish we hadn't, but you always seemed to keep a distance between us."

"I know, and I was wrong for doing so. It's just… we're the command team, what example do we set for our crew."

"But then, what do they expect. We're a long way from home and we can't keep putting our lives on hold, right?"

She looks up into my eyes, searching for reassurance.

"No, we can't. Kathryn, I love you and we can't go back from here. My heart couldn't handle it."

"Maybe we should keep it our secret for now."

"Our secret!"

I smile and kiss the top of her head.

"Let's go! I've got the feeling we're not finished yet."

She's up and dressed in a second, pulling me up with her.

"Computer, end program."

She takes my hand and we walk out of the holodeck.

"Your quarters or mine?" I ask, but I know that question doesn't even matter anymore.

THE END


End file.
